The Morning After
Previous 'Mz. Hyde: '*The sun rises in the sky, shining it's radiant beams onto the Society. A bluebird tweets and flies into an open window. It perches itself on a nightstand, next to a bed where a sleeping blonde woman lies. The bird starts to sing its song.* *Mumbles* Put the...nachos in...numerical order....*The bird sings again.* *Mumbles* BAE...put..it...in... *The bird sings again* *Mumbles* I swear...to God...Henry...it's like you haven't...done this before.... *The bird sings again...and is smashed by an angry hand.* Fucking alarm. *The woman tries to sit up, but fails.* Ouch! Why does my chest hurt so much?! *She tries again, and fights through the pain and sits up.* Uhhh.... *She realizes two things: 1. That this is not her bedroom. 2. She's naked.* Whhhhaaaaattttt the hell am I doing here?! 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen had already awoken in the early hours of morning, pulling out the novel "Crime and Punishment" once again to replace the leftovers from the draught. She held the book, about to open it when she heard a familiar voice, blushing at the sudden sight of a nude Mz. Hyde on her bed.* Oh dear... *She quickly averted her eyes.* Welcome back! Um... Well, Lady Jekyll had given me a doll and said if I left it on a bed for awhile you'd come back... Err, there should be some clothes for you to wear next to you. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Lady Jekyll? What was she doing out? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I'm not sure... Just you two got into a fight and... She kept stabbing you until you died... '''Mz. Hyde: '''She did? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.* Are... You alright now? 'Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, why wouldn't I be? *Tries to get up, but fails and winces in pain.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*She quickly moves to her friends side, brow creased with worry.* Well, I watched you die... Most people aren't okay after that sort of thing... Are you injured? 'Mz. Hyde: '''What do you mean DIE?! What are you talking about?! *She sits up too fast and falls back again.* DAMMIT! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Hey, calm down! You're hurting yourself! *gently holds her shoulder down* Do you not remember what happened? You got angry and flipped everything in the Society, including the building itself, then summoned that giant wave... '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, I remember THAT, but not the whole dying part! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... Well, it makes sense that you wouldn't... *winces and looks away suddenly* Now, are you going to put on those clothes yourself or do you need help? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, yeah, I'm going. *Reaches for the clothes, despite the pain.* Hey! These aren't my clothes! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, yeah, yours were ruined... Those are a pair of my clothes. I figured they would be okay until you could get some of your own... *turns her back to Mz. Hyde to give her privacy, hugging the book, "Crime and Punishment", to her chest* (Side Scene) '''Mz. Hyde: '''Why didn't you just use your skeleton key to get some clothes out of my room? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, well, I'm not sure where your room is... And I misplaced my key in all of this... *does a sweeping gesture to the piles and piles of books and papers everywhere* '''Mz. Hyde: '''You don't know where my room is? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''No... I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing it... Perhaps later? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Let's go see it now!~ '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well first, finish getting dressed... Then we need to wake Catt. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oh, right. *It takes a few minutes, but eventually she manages to put the clothes on, despite the pain she doesn't want to admit she's experiencing.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she turns back around, smiling* Good... Now, I'd like to say that I'm very sorry you felt betrayed... If it wasn't for me, this never would have happened... *Her smile fades.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''Hey! You're fine! I just overreacted! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay... Just, Catt had felt bad about getting you being so upset... '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oh, y'all don't need to worry about lil' ol' me! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''But we were very worried! We saw you get chopped in half and stabbed until you died! *frowns, hugging herself* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Hey... *Gets up despite the pain and goes over to her and puts her hand on Helen's shoulder.* I'm here now. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I'm glad... I had thought you were gone forever. *hugs her gently, smiling* But I guess you're tougher than you look. '''Mz. Hyde: '*She's surprised for a second at the hug, but then smiles and hugs back.* Hey, don't underestimate us cute, short people. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I'll try not to make that mistake again... *Helen pulls away, tucking her hair back.* Now, I better wake the sleeping beauty or she'll for a fortnight. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Okay! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen silently approached Catt, crouching at her side and giving her a gentle shake.* Hey, it's time to wake up. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Here, let me help you!~ '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt groggily opened her eyes with a moan.* Nng, my stomach. *she grumbled as she tried to sit up. It felt like her guts had been replaced with briers.* I don't think my system cared for the sleeping draught, did something go wrong? Am I ok? *She asked Helen, still half asleep.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''No, you're perfectly fine. I'm sorry, just a small fraction of people have a bad reaction to the draught. I probably should have warned you. *Helen answered somberly, using her guilt to better her little act. Her heart ached for deceiving Catt and she wondered if the whole trick was really worth it.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Ugh, just my luck. How long d'you think it'll last? *Catt grumbled, finally looking up. Upon seeing Mz. Hyde, her eyes flew wide open and she fairly lept onto her revived friend. Wrapping her in a tight hug, the pain momentarily forgotten.* Mz. Hyde, you're back! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! '''Mz. Hyde: '''Good morning sleepykittycat! *Winces in pain from the hug.* Ouch... '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen was spared from replying once Catt caught sight of Mz. Hyde, breathing a soft sigh of relief at her good fortune.* Careful, Catt. I think she may be hurting. *She warned gently, worried that they'd worsen each other's conditions.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''No no! I'm fine! *Winces.* '''Catt Hatter: '*Hearing Dr. Helen's warning and her embraced friend's expression of pain, Catt immediately let go and nearly tripped over a stack of papers on the floor.* Ack! Are you ok? I'msosorry! *There was near panic in her voice as she fussed over her friend, hands twitching unsure what to do with themselves.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just having some weird pains. '''Catt Hatter: '''I would expect so! You got- *Catt shut her eyes against the memory.* You got shredded, it was horrifying! Most people don't just bounce back from that! And it was all because you thought we'd turned against you! DX '''Mz. Hyde: '''Shredded? Cool! My blood and guts must have been everywhere!~ '''Catt Hatter: '''No! Not cool! They were, and you were crying! *Catt flailed her hands as she spoke.* I don't ever want to see that happen again! (Side Scene) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen moved to her panicking friends side, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder.* What Catt is trying to say is that we were both very worried about you and I'm sure I'm speaking for both of us when I say I'm relieved that you're back. We couldn't imagine the Society without you. 'Mz. Hyde: '''You...really mean that? Huh. I mean...of course! The Society couldn't survive without me! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen laughed softly.* Yes, we'd completely fall apart without your wisdom to guide us. *She smiled.* All joking aside, yes I really mean that... 'Catt Hatter: '''Of course we mean that! *Catt said, much louder than she intended. Then started coughing again, one hand over her mouth and the other across her stomach. The pain had decided to re-assert itself.* '''Mz. Hyde: '*Mz. Hyde is surprised at this, even though she's not showing it.* Yes...well...whatever! Do you still want to see my room or not? 'Catt Hatter: '''Your room? *Catt croaked from between coughs. She really shouldn't be out of bed.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah. I've seen both of your rooms now, so I want to show off mine!~ That is, if you think you can handle the trip. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Of course! I'd love to see your room. *She smiles at Catt.* Would you care to come along? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Alright then! Catt? Do you want to come too? '''Catt Hatter: '(Hm, the timeline is jumbled again. Ah well, this could be a separate scene I guess? Mz. Hyde already carried Catt back to her room after a coughing fit and falling back asleep.) *Cough* Sure! 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(I suppose it could be! These discussion threads really aren't meant for this sort of thing. XD It's almost as if they WANT to create different timelines... 0_0 She just fell asleep on the spot?! That's not good!) *Her smile faded, replaced with worry.* Are you well enough for it? 'Catt Hatter: '(My thinking is that the draught is still affecting her system.) Oh, I'm good! I'm goo- *She was cut off as another coughing fit racked her body, making her shake with each convulsion.* Next Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia